Sorted
by storyspinners
Summary: Movie-verse. Prince Caspian. What was going on through Edmund's mind after he stabbed the ice housing the White Witch?


Authors Note: We don't own Narnia, except for what's on DVD.

StorySpinner#2: Loved Edmund's character and how they showed him grow through the movies. It was just too prefect how Edmund destroyed the ice the White Witch appeared in. This is just a one-shot, taking place durning Prince Caspian.

StorySpinner#1: Let us know what you think. :)

**

**

**

"I know you had it sorted…"

Edmund turned on his heel, stepping over the crushed chunks of ice which previously held the Witch's silhouette. He exited the room, leaving Peter and Caspian frozen where they stood. Lost in thought, Edmund continued on through the dirt tunnel. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

_What was he thinking! Peter knew what she was, what she had done, what he, Edmund, had helped her do… _

"_Thank you, Edmund," the Witch's cold voice echoed from the past, "I'm glad this traitor got to see some honesty…before he died." _

Edmund shook his head clearing the horrible memory. The things he had done while with the White Witch were unforgivable.

Edmund continued down the tunnel anger swelling inside him. The tunnel was old and bits of dirt and rock fell softly from the ceiling. He was tracing his hand absent mindedly along the wall, but paused when his fingers crossed a groove in the earth. Edmund studied the wall carefully before he noticed it was a picture of a little house built by a dam.

But he couldn't stop the thoughts racing around his mind.

"_Stupid beavers," he had huffed, a cloud of his breath forming in the frigid air. Edmund trudged through the snow coatless and shivering. Huh! What did he need that coat for anyway; Peter had given him a girl's coat. _

_Peter… _

_He was the reason behind this. If he hadn't… no, but he would see… see that I didn't need him… didn't deserve to be treated this way… he would see… all I'd have to do is make it to her castle… _

_She would know what to do, and then he could deal with Peter, and maybe get that Turkish delight he was promised…_

He took his fingers off the edge of the picture, coming back to the present. He turned his back to the wall and sunk down to the floor his hands covering his face.

How could he have thought those things? It was never the beavers fault, nor his family's. Peter was his brother, but even more then that, he was his best friend.

Footsteps echoed down the tunnel as a figure approached. Edmund didn't look up from his hands as the old man peered down at him.

"King Edmund what are you doing, sire?" Doctor Cornelius questioned. The Professor was Caspian's mentor and Edmund had never really spoken with him. Even so, he didn't really feel like saying anything.

"Come now," the Professor said, grunting slightly as he sat down on the ground next to Edmund. "You should not be sitting in the dirt."

Still Edmund remained silent. Undisturbed by the young man's silence, the Professor continued to speak.

"I heard what you did," he barely whispered, turning more serious now. The tone of his voice made Edmund look up instantly.

"Her majesty, Queen Susan, has just told me," he cut off; there was no need for an explanation.

Edmund couldn't understand _why _Caspian had listened to those creatures. _Why _he had even considered the Witch's words. Hadn't someone told him of Narnia's history? Didn't they realize who she was?

"I want to thank you, King Edmund," the Professor continued, breaking his train of thought. Edmund looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You know better then anyone what she was like," he paused, perhaps looking for a reaction, "This world cannot handle her return, and I would never forgive myself for letting Caspian free her."

For the first time since the old man had spoken Edmund was about to respond, but the Professor wobbled to his feet, quietly excused himself, and headed down the tunnel again before he could say a word.

It was then, that Edmund realized that perhaps the others _didn't_ know.

They had never really suffered at the hands of the White Witch like the Narnians of the past had.

But Peter?

Worry for his older brother swept through him slowly.

Peter had met the Witch. He had known her. At least better then Susan and Lucy had. He had even fought her.

But Edmund had seen the confusion in his brother's eyes. Had seen that one moment of struggle for what to do.

The Witch had preyed on Caspian's doubts as well, if not more so, and Edmund couldn't help but wonder if the dirt drawn circle really did have such a strong effect or if Caspian was simply more vulnerable to it.

At the sound of nervous voices, Edmund stood and trailed the picture-strewn walls to the source of the commotion.

It didn't take long to realize Miraz's army was reaching the edge of the forest; a battle soon to follow.

He had to find the others. Let them know that their fight wasn't over yet.

As Edmund rushed back to the room of the Stone Table, his thoughts fell back to before. To how close the Witch had come to returning. To how naïve the Witch's three followers were.

Then again, maybe Edmund had become good at seeing through the White Witch's lies. Lies which twisted and slithered from her mouth like snakes, demanding the attention of her prey. Lies that he himself had believed were true once.

But now he knew better.

Better then most.

History calls him _King Edmund the Just. _Was that because he had experienced both sides? Light and dark? Good and bad?

They say the trials a person goes through only makes them stronger. That the hardship's in one's past help shape who you will be in the future.

Edmund believed it.

He had done some things he wasn't proud of, but he had already learned to accept it.

He knew who he was and that wasn't going to change.

_Ever. _

"Pete. You'd better come quickly."

THE END

**

**


End file.
